un amor inesperado entre dos razas diferentes
by JimmyMoon
Summary: Oneshot de una relacion de pareja entre dos grandes heroes del anime


Historia de un amor inesperado entre dos razas diferentes

Bueno, esta es una historia corta, relativamente partiendo de un sueño que tuve esta noche sobre Sailor Moon y Dragón Ball Z, bueno, comencemos

Era un día muy común en el mundo de Serena, ella siendo una estudiante de secundaria, decide ir rumbo a su escuela, cuando de pronto, se encuentra con un joven, güero, de pelo negro, musculoso, que al verlo ella se queda prendida, pero se le acerca y le pregunta:

Serena: Hola, me pareces muy guapo, cómo te llamas

Goku: me llamo Goku, y tú, cómo te llamas, hermosa mujer

Serena. Gracias por el cumplido, me llamo Serena Tsukino, bonito nombre el tuyo

Goku: gracias, no quieres dar una vuelta y comer algo conmigo

Serena: no puedo ahorita, voy para la escuela, pero cuando salga, vamos que te parece

Goku: me parece bien, te voy a buscar a tu escuela a la salida que te parece

Serena: me parece muy bien, nos vemos al rato

Y así los dos toman un camino diferente, mientras pasa el tiempo Goku piensa como buscar las esferas del dragón que se habían perdido por varios universos, entre ellos el de ella, llega la hora acordada y Goku va en busca de Serena para salir de paseo y comer algo

Goku: Hola Serena, como te fue

Serena: bien, Goku, nos vamos

Goku: claro que si

Y así ambos van de paseo por la ciudad, se suben a la torre de Tokio para apreciar la gran vista de la ciudad, así ambos se conocen más, sin imaginarlo, Serena se va enamorando poco a poco de Goku

Goku: y aparte de estudiar, a que más te dedicas

Serena: bueno, en mis tiempos libres soy una Sailor scout, me hago llamar Sailor Moon, y acabo con los enemigos

Goku: eso me parece muy genial, pues te debo confesar que soy un súper Saiyajin e igual defiendo al planeta de los seres malvados que se quieren apoderar de ella

Serena: eso me parece muy genial

Goku: oye te quiero decir algo

Serena: dime, Goku

Goku: yo me siento tan bien cuando estoy a tu lado –en eso, ella se sonroja-

Serena: que quieres decir, Goku

Goku: Serena, yo te estoy empezando a amar, quisieras ser mi novia

Serna: yo igual te estoy empezando a amar, sí, quiero ser tu novia

Y así ambos se besan a pleno atardecer, un buen rato

Serena: Vayamos a comer aquí a unos pisos debajo, hay un buen restaurante

Goku: está bien, vayamos

Así ambos comen a 1000xHora, plato tras plato ambos se agasajan y al final terminan satisfechos

Serena: ya me voy, mi amor, nos vemos mañana

Goku: espera, si quieres yo te llevo a tu casa –y así la toma entre sus brazos por sorpresa, volando por la ciudad en un escenario pos nocturno, llegando a su residencia-

Goku: espero que te haya gustado el viaje por la ciudad

Serena: si, me gusto ver la ciudad por el aire en la noche, te amo, cariño

Goku: yo igual te amo, que tal si mañana vamos de paseo, acabo que es sábado y no tienes escuela

Serena: me parece bien, nos vemos mañana a las 8 aquí, te amo, Goku

Y así el Saiyajin se va, pero un Darien celoso, se le acerca a la indefensa Serna y empieza una discusión

Darien: pero qué demonios haces con ese sujeto, hasta te besó, que repugnan…

Serena: ten más respeto por Goku, yo lo amo, así que terminamos Darien

Darien: pero Serena, no me puedes terminar así de la nada, yo te…

Serena: me vale lo que me vayas a decir, así que cuando digo terminamos, terminamos

Darien: bueno, terminamos pero si no eres mía, no serás de nadie –en eso, le da una bofetada, luego un golpe en la cara, y muchas patadas, cuando de pronto, Goku le da un puñetazo fuerte en la cara a Darien

Goku. Como te atreves a golpear a una dama, vamos, pelea conmigo, hijo de la chingada

Y en eso llegan las amigas de Serena a ayudarla

Rei: como te atreves a hacerle eso a serena, Darien, eres un salvaje, poco hombre

Mina: mira pero como dejaste a Serena, pero esto lo pagarás muy caro

Lita: lo vas a pagar, maldito infeliz

En eso observan al joven de pelo negro, agarrarse a golpes con Darien

Rei: pero tu quien eres

Goku: a hola, me llamo Goku, soy novio de serena desde hoy en la tarde, y me estoy desquitando por lo que le hizo este infeliz a mi novia

Rei: déjanoslo un momento, también queremos vengar lo que le paso a Serena, Goku, llévate a Serena a un hospital, o si no se nos muere

Goku: está bien

Rei. No te perdonare lo que le hiciste a Serena –en eso se transforma en Sailor Mars, Saeta llameante de marte, acción, con este ataque manda a Darien fuera de la arena de batalla con un grave daño, y así todas las Sailor Scauts se desquitan con el

En eso Goku lleva a serena al hospital, volando, entre sus brazos, llegan a la zona de urgencias, y la internan de inmediato, después de media hora sale un doctor, así es, el Dr. House y le da noticias al Saiyan

Goku: como se encuentra mi novia

Dr. House: se encuentra ya fuera de peligro, gracias a su acción oportuna, la logramos sacar del peligro en el que se encontraba

Goku: me alegro mucho, por cierto ¿puedo pasar a verla?

Dr. House: Claro, pero no mucho tiempo, necesita reposo

Y así el pasa a la habitación donde se encontraba Serena, y la ve con un gran cariño y amor que le tiene

Goku: espero que te encuentres bien, me tenías preocupado, pensé que ibas a morir, lo bueno es que ya me desquite yo y tus amigas con el

Serena: Goku, me alegro que me hayas salvado y vengado por lo que me hizo ese desgraciado

Goku: bueno, me voy, necesitas descansar, mañana vengo a verte

Serena: está bien, amor, te espero mañana

Y así sale del cuarto, y se va al encuentro con las amigas de Serena

Mina: gracias Goku por proteger a Serena

Rei: si no hubieras llegado en el preciso momento, ella ya estaría muerta y el destino hubiera cambiado, de verdad gracias

Lita: Gracias a ti Goku, pudimos salvarla

Ami: así es Goku, gracias por salvarla, y por cierto, dinos como la conociste

Goku: bueno, ambos nos encontramos en el camino hoy, nos conocimos y nos enamoramos uno al otro

Luna: Oh, ya entiendo Goku, de igual modo, gracias por tu valiosa ayuda, ahora Darien ya está pagando con una sentencia en la cárcel, deberemos ir todas mañana a ver a Serena al hospital

Todas: de acuerdo

Y así al día siguiente, todas van al hospital en compañía de Goku, en el metro, llegando a ver a su amiga en una pronta recuperación de la golpiza del día anterior

Goku: toma, amor, es una semilla del ermitaño, así mejoraras más rápido –en eso, ella toma la semilla, se la traga y siente una rápida mejoría-

Serena: Ya me siento mucho mejor, ya quiero salir de aquí

Goku: solo deja que te valore el Dr. House y ya podrás salir del hospital

Y en eso el Dr. la revisa y la da de alta, y así todas salen del hospital

Goku: bueno, chicas, me llevo a Serena de paseo, si no les molesta esto

Todas: claro que no, cuídense mucho

Y así ambos salen de Japón y se van de viaje un tiempo a las costas frescas de Cancún, México

Serena: disfruta de este paseo, que en la noche te tengo una sorpresa

Goku: que bien

Y así llega la noche, ambos se van a dormir a su cuarto y Goku le hace el amor a su novia, disfrutando ambos el momento hasta amanecerla juntos

Epilogo:

Tiempo después, Serena da a luz a una hermosa niña, que tiene un poder de pelea de 8000, sorprendiendo a Goku y este dice

Goku: ella va a ser mi sucesora en las peleas, va a ser muy fuerte y nos va a honrar en un futuro

Serena: así es, ella nos protegerá en el milenio de plata en el futuro, será nuestra guerrera principal

Goku: así es, serena, te amare por siempre, mi amo es tan grande como el Shen Long

Serena: igual te amo, mi guerrero Saiyan –así ambos cierran esta historia con un largo beso-

Espero que les haya gustado mi historia, saludos y hasta la próxima


End file.
